Task completion on conventional processing systems (e.g., tablets, mobile phones, and desktop computers) typically is performed in a step-by-step fashion by clicking through successive options using a windows-based interface. For instance, if a user wants to make a reservation at a restaurant, the user traditionally performs a text-based search to find a web site that corresponds to the restaurant and then uses a pointing device (e.g., mouse or finger) to click through options (e.g., number of people, time, etc.) either on the web site or using a separate application.
Some conventional processing systems are configured to execute spoken natural language applications, which are capable of understanding spoken natural language of users. However, such applications traditionally operate independently from other applications that may be used to complete a task. Accordingly, a spoken natural language application often may not be capable of performing a task unless the user is able to recite a relatively substantial amount of detail regarding the task. Otherwise, the user may be better served to select another application with which to browse through options in order to complete the task. Moreover, a user typically performs extra steps (e.g., pushing an on/off button) to launch a spoken natural language application, which may distract the user from the task.